Jupiter: 3020
Authors *CaitlynGrace Introduction Hey guys, I've decided to do a RP. :) (Hope I did this right I'm not very tech-savvy....) ''-CaitlynGrace'' Description It's the future, mankind has colonized every planet in the Solar system from Mercury to Neptune to Pluto and Makemake. On the large gaseous planet Jupiter is a special community dedicated to keeping the planets safe. The school is home to many different people, cyborgs, celestial beings, people with special abilities, and etc. The entire planet of Jupiter has been developed and the surface has changed a lot, it's still a ball of gas but around the planet is a giant shell on which the school and the rest of the city is. Essentially Jupiter is one giant city, with artificial metal floors and an environment save for people, animals, and aliens. There is a glass ceiling over the planet that contains it all and also an artificial atmosphere. iEv6pmS4gfbefs5JbwHWiJ-320-80.png Rules #No bad language #You can play as a cyborg, human, alien being, or a human with special abilities (like superhero kind of abilities, super strength, stretchy limbs, ext.) #No playing another person's character without permission #You may play with as many characters as you like, MCs or Minor characters #Student characters must be 15-18 as they are still training in the community Characters Ada Jake (CaitlynGrace) * Age: 16 * Type: cyborg * Family/Backstory: was born to a small poor family on the planet Mars. Her mother's name is Anna Jake and she has an older brother named Samson Jake. Her father Joe Jake was a lowlife alcoholic who was abusive towards his family. One night Anna got sick of his abuse and poisoned him in his sleep, to cover her crime, Anna set their small cottage on fire. Samson managed to escape unharmed, but Ada lost her right arm, her entire left leg, her right foot from the ankle, and her right eye. Her missing limbs were replaced with robotic equipment. Ada was brought to the Society along with her brother, however, he was relocated to Makemake when she was 12, she hasn't seen him since. * Appearance: short blonde hair, her eye that was untouched by the fire is a deep blueish purple, light extremely freckled and scarred skin. * Personality: calm, and collected. She is self-conscious about her scars and does everything she can to cover them up. She is a big bookworm and spends more time reading than training her body. 66773430-4ab0-4d84-b234-8a5f214341d6.png Alpine Eris (Fledgedragon) * Age: 15 * Gender: Female * Species: Human/ kinda cyborg * Nickname: Allie * Appearance: Long-ish light brown hair, large light brown eyes. she usually wears white and gold (I WILL edit her some time, I promise) * Personality: Quiet and unnoticeable to most people, But excitable and more talkative and confident around her friends. Very cautious around people she doesn't know. She is extremely protective of her family, because of an event in her past... * Skills: quite clever * Powers: She has electronic implants in her brain that allow her to manipulate electricity )although she is not very good at this) These implants are programmable, so she can program them so she can control electronic items by just thinking. (although she can't do anything complex yet). * Weapon: idk lol * Backstory: Used to live on the dwarf planet Ceres, With her mum,(Selma), older brother (Boreal, or Al) and sister (Taiga Eve, or Tai), and baby sister. Her dad (needs a name hehe) was a very good scientist in an extremely good position, but one day there was an explosion at their house (which everyone says was an accident but it was probably a political rival). Her dad runs back in the house to save the newborn baby, Ocean Emily, but as he is running out the explosives go off fatally injuring him, but sparing ocean, as her dad was shielding her. This irreplaceable loss wrecked Selma But her sister went to the school on Jupiter, so her parents decided to send Allie there aswell. her brother is a hi-tech mechanic on her home planet.. (OK, I need to finish this... sorry!) * Other info: She is left-handed. Kairo Emil Robinson (Lunadragongirl) * Gender: Male * Age: 18 * Species: Human * Appearance: Short-ish, slightly messy and straight, thick, flax-blond hair (always down, of course); deep, dark grey eyes; pale skin; fairly youthful features but has a few scars. 5'9½ in height and slim. He tends to wear practical, low-armour battle uniforms that can be easily moved in, paired with airy trousers and boots. He also sometimes wears hooded cloaks. He enjoys wearing dark grey, medium grey and dark-ish beige. * Personality: Confident, determined and competitive, Kairo commands quite a powerful presence. He is always seeking to perfect his trade and is very alert, having his light sword on him - some say - even when he sleeps. He is talented, creative, practical and sarcastic. Kairo is ever diligent and doesn't care for what others think of him or what his social status is, to the point he has few friends. Deep down, however, he is a very kind and caring man. He is honest, sincere and straightforward. * Backstory: He comes from a wealthy, renowned family on Jupiter who have used and trained with light swords for generations, so it is no surprise that he was admitted to the school on his home planet as soon as was possible. However, he has always hated the confinement of his upbringing that his father pressed upon him, so he has been intending to forge his own path in and through the school. * Skills: He is a prodigy at fighting with light swords, and knows and sometimes creates many different techniques. He is physically strong and has a good, sharp mind as well. * Other: He has a huge family - some he is very close to (like his first cousins, grandfather and two of his siblings), others not so much. Nebula Star (Peekaleta) *Age: 15 *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Personality: Adventurous, brave, and determined. Nebula is strong, and courageous, but also caring and kind. Her favorite colours are green, blue, purple, pink, and white. *Appearance: Long, wavy, glittery, galaxy coloured hair and dark blue eyes. She usually wears face paint: two stars (one blue, one purple) on her right cheek. *Powers: Nebula can create a bright light on her palm. She can also light up lamps, candles, light bulbs, etc. with her mind. *Skills: She specializes in fighting, as she is strong and brave. Nebula is also good at gymnastics. Reyna Nebulae (Purplebrick333) * Age: 17 * Personality: A fighter by nature, but not in a bad way; has a soft, tender side as well but doesn't like to show it. * Appearance: See picture * Backstory: Comes from a family of "planet protectors", grew up around warriors and the like, however she's not super close to any of her family (mostly because she doesn't get super close to much of anyone). Screenshot 20191130-180933 Gacha Life.jpg Salar Mercurio (Fangirl1418) * Age: 27 * Gender: Female * Species: Cyborg * Appearance: Human esk skin, a robotic arm, black braided hair, her one eye is green while the other is a robotic one, she stands about 5’4. * Personality: Tough, manipulative in a charming way, reckless, brave, brazen, and very strong. * Powers: Super strength, mind manipulation powers, and is extremely technologically advanced. * Job: Bounty Hunter Steven Ander (CaitlynGrace) * Age: 48 * Gender: Male * Species: Human * Appearance: dark brown graying hair with a receding hairline, large green eyes, extremely fit and is a large man, but has been putting on weight * Personality: level headed and go getter, a leader * Powers: lazer eyes, strength, strong mind * Job: the head of the Society Vara Versa (Lunadragongirl) * Gender: Female * Age: 17 ½ * Species: Human/Iluminai (humanoid aliens that have glowing hair, eyes and markings and can emit a kind of energy through their hands). * Appearance: Long, straight, thick medium-purple hair that glows very dimly (usually down or in a braid over her shoulder); bright, intelligent green eyes; pale skin; youthful, feminine features. 5'7⅓ in height and slim. She tends to wear very modest, feminine, sleeveless uniform-dresses with high collars, paired with long trousers, gloves and shoes. She likes wearing turquoise, purple, green and blue - sometimes pink. * Personality: Vara is innocent, gentle, peaceful and quite docile. She is calm and composed on her own, but most people only see her terrible attempts at social normality. She is incredibly socially awkward, shy and introverted, preferring to spend her time alone thinking, tinkering with various things and crafting. People tend to find her "odd". She is always determined to follow what she thinks and not conform, but the girl is quite easily hurt. Despite her somewhat naive ways, she is a smart, logical girl. She hates violence with a passion. * Backstory: She and her brother, Valian, grew up on a wasteland planet as poor orphans. They had a hard time growing up, but they were always very close and somehow managed to scrape by (it helped that they had a slightly better off cousin who would occasionally help them). Eventually, her brother surprised her by saving up enough money to give her admittance to the school at Jupiter on her fifteenth birthday. She misses him terribly, but is thankful every day for being given a chance to fulfil her dreams. * Skills: Vara has slight energy capabilities from her race, but she can't use it for much. She is very flexible and agile (though apart from that she is rather physically weak). She is a skilled crafter and inventor, and is clever and imaginative. * Other: She wears thin, steel armbands that glow purple/magenta in reaction to the energy she emits, which she made herself. Xanna Colori (Fangirl1418) * Age: 15 * Gender: Female * Species: Alorux (Squid alien) * Appearance: Purple skin, long mahogany colored hair tentacles, and black eyes. * Personality: A friendly sweet young girl but is a bit bossy and likes playing by the rules. * Powers: Can breathe underwater, can summon animals of the deep. * Job: Student Zaera Iolars (Blondwave) * Age: 18 * Gender: Female * Species: Human (?) * Nickname: "Whiz" - because of the sound which her weapon makes * Appearance: Short purple and orange spiky hair (coloured), brown eyes, wears clothes always in purple and orange, which she combines with black and on special occassions white, too. Usually wears a special uniform, especially for fighting. * Personality: For her enemies dangerous and fierce, for her friends (who are rare, because she doesn't let anyone get to close to her) she's funny, and maybe a bit crazy and a tech-gal. * Skills: She's a very skilled warrior - her whole entire life she has been training her fighting abilities. She loves anything what has something to do with technology. When she has a free time, in most cases she is somewhere building or improving something. Recently she's working on her uniform's camouflaging. * Powers: Manipulating metal (inborn skill) * Weapon: A lightsaber (purple or orange, depending on her mood) * Backstory: She is only a student yet, but wants (and is prepared) to become one of the defenders of Jupiter next year (she'll be 19). Nobody knows more details about her. WaveyZaeraIolars4RP.jpg Zoey Galaxy (Catplaty) *Age: 15 *Personality: Sweet and caring *Species: Human *Appearance: Gacha Life 2019-12-02-12-20-06.jpg Category:Role-Plays